


Little Town of Bethlehem

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose took in the sight in front of her with a pleased smile. There was a massive tree and streets decked out for the holiday as far as the eye could see.  It didn’t just look festive, it even smelled like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Town of Bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt, noel.

The Doctor bounced on his feet. Here it was, Christmas Eve, and their TARDIS was ready. He’d been working at a frenzied pace ever since he realized it was possible two weeks ago, and together he and the time ship had succeeded. He had wanted to give Rose Tyler the very best for Christmas. 

At the controls, Rose worked them expertly, just as he had shown her. He’d handled the test jumps to make sure everything was working properly, but their first official one was all hers. He punched in the surprise destination and opened the doors. 

“Happy Christmas, Rose!” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose took in the sight in front of her with a pleased smile. There was a massive tree and streets decked out for the holiday as far as the eye could see. It didn’t just look festive, it even smelled like Christmas. The scent of ginger bread, candied nuts, and pine was intoxicating. 

“Where are we?” she asked, as her husband slipped his hand in hers. 

“Bethlehem,” he replied, swinging their arms as together they stepped into the crowded streets. 

Her eyebrow arched. “Doesn’t look much like Isreal. Bit colder than I would expect too.”

“Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. The Christmas City.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor stopped when they reached their destination, The Noël Inn. Once inside, he led her to the restaurant that looked over the city streets. It would be the perfect place to take in the annual Christmas parade. Normally he knew they’d watch from the street, but as they’d both had recently been sick, he wasn’t taking any chances. 

As they ate a meal of beer cheese soup, he motioned over the house musician and she sang ‘ _(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays’_. When she was done, he leaned over and whispered in Rose’s ear. “That’s you, love.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose felt tears prickle her eyes. Sometimes the Doctor struggled with words (talking about his feelings still didn’t always come easily to him) and other times, like now, he made her melt with only a few. 

“You too,” she sniffled as she blew her nose. She tipped the musician for another song and ‘ _All I Want for Christmas Is You,’_ was sung to him before the woman moved on to another table.

The Doctor grinned at her as outside the parade began. She moved her chair over next to his and rested her head on his shoulder. “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”


End file.
